Dead or Alive?
by sakuraitachilover
Summary: /ByaSaku/ With both a shocking past and future she lives each day. This is her story. Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

**She's Dead and He's Alive Again**

_Words- Sakura's thoughts_

_*****_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

An 18-year-old woman named Sakura Haruno wearily walked behind her teammates, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. One is a porno-reading pervert, Kakashi, while the other is a soon to be porno-reading pervert. Usually she would enjoy the beautiful scenery, smelling the crisp air of the forest, watch the clouds, or just close her eyes and tune everything out. Complete state of bliss.

Euphoria.

Rapture.

Exhilaration.

Today, she guessed, simply is not her best day.

First off, there is the obstinate, chattering Naruto and the subtle page-flipping noise. She tried with all her might to disregard the annoying noises, but not even the great Haruno Sakura could do it.

_How much longer until we're home! _She thought with a vein popping out on her forehead.

Her emerald eyes scanned the area quickly and caught sight of the village gates. _I would run but the last mission completely wore me out. I shouldn't have overexerted myself that much._

"Jiraiya's damn books have corrupted this world!" Sakura yelled more to herself than to anyone.

She needed to do anything, something to distract herself!

Kakashi rose and eyebrow daringly, "How so?"

"Yeah, how'd the pervy-sage corp this world?" Naruto decided to join in on the conversation, rather than the usual talking while other people are talking.

"Corrupt, Naruto. Corrupt." Kakashi corrected Naruto, not even directing his eyes from his book.

"Oh, how's the pervy-sage corrupt this world?" Sakura giggled slightly, Naruto could be such a dope. A very lovable dope that people loved, including herself, she corrected.

"His books, they are all porn! Kakashi, Ebisu, you and even Tsunade read that damned book!" She flailed, pausing to jump over a branch, "His books are everywhere and he even made movies to them."

"Hey I don't read porn books!" Naruto shouted loudly.

Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto with a knowing frown, "I saw that book under your bed when I cleaned your house! Don't lie you damn pervert!" Naruto scuttled away from Sakura, so he would be outside her punching range.

Silence fell upon them after her eruption; she knew undoubtedly, they were both afraid to answer her. Deeming it useless to start another conversation, that was bound to turn into an argument, she angled her head upward and a small smile lit across her face.

_If I were to paint a picture, there would be trees, all close to each other with little crevices where the sunlight specks would shine down upon me. Maybe I can get Sai to paint me a picture when we return._

She closed her eyes, and inhaled air slowly. She spun around in slow yet quick swirls.

_Today might not be as bad as I thought_…

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of black and white in the mass of trees. She looked at Kakashi and Naruto, but it looked as though they hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary. "Kakashi-sensei do you sense a presence somewhere?" Kakashi's eye flickered in her direction before checking for any chakra signatures or smells.

"No, why?" She turned her head back into the direction of the black and white before turning her head back to Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head back and forth, "No reason Kakashi-sensei!" She chirped with a smile…a fake smile that had managed to fool the great Copycat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi turned back to his book and started to giggle.

She turned towards Naruto, who had a pondering feeling going on, around him. As she was about to question him on his contemplative expression, she saw the black and white shift from the original position.

In one second, she had stopped spinning.

With two seconds, she had already pulled out her kunai.

Third second, she fused a slight amount of her green chakra, that chakra that healing hundreds-yet killed thousands- into the kunai.

And on the fourth second, she darted into the trees unexpectedly.

Kakashi and Naruto, without questioning-which she knew would come later- trailed in the same direction she had gone in.

Her fatigue and low chakra reserves had defiantly made running a difficult task along with concentrating her chakra it both her feet and to her kunai. It took all her will power, to not give up and just let herself slink o the floor. Something the younger Sakura would've done.

Taking a giant leap, she jumped upon the tree that had the prominent colors. That's when…

she had froze in shock…

There was a man, with black hair and white kenseiken-she vaguely remembers these being a symbol for nobility rank- and a black kimono with a white haori on top. A delicate, light green scarf was place around his neck.

Something inside her made her frightened, she knew just why too. No, it was not his pale complexion, his aristocratic features, his straight nose…it was none of that.

"Sakura!" Naruto had yelled, she ignored him as she stood as still as a deer in front of headlights. She didn't move a single muscle.

About a minute later, she had crouched down to reach for his arm, tenderly and tentatively, when the strange man's eyes opened. Her eyes widened and pulled her hand back as she stood up frantically.

"W-who are you?" She didn't try to look like the strong girl, people knew her as. It was too scary for her.

He stared at her with his deep black eyes, probing her figure slowly. "You have high spiritual pressure and you can see me." If her eyes could widen any further, she knew they would have. His voice…they just sounded so much alike.

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly but the man didn't answer, he had disappeared right before her eyes. "What just happened?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." She finally felt her anxiety leave her and her muscles relax. Sakura looked at Kakashi and the worried Naruto.

"Sakura-chan what happened? You just started running and left us!" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto the tree that Sakura sat crouched on and wrapped her arm around his neck as he pulled her down.

"I…thought I saw someone." She started elusively and bowed her head down, not wanting to see the disapproving faces of her sensei and beloved best friend.

"Who? We saw you talking up there but no one was there."

"That's enough Naruto. Let's go, Lady Tsunade is expecting us to arrive soon." Sakura nodded and lifted herself up. She finally understood what he meant when he said, _'you can see me'_, but it didn't help when he said spiritual pressure.

What is spiritual pressure?

~x~

~x~

Author Note: So this is my new revised form. I decided to cut the length though because I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could and this was really hard to revise because I don't really have a lot of time. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will come but soon. Please continue to read this. I thank all the people who have read, reviewed, C2-ed, and favorited (a word in my dictionary). I love you all-platonically of course-

This is surely going to become interesting and I hope you enjoy this just as I have. I am sorry for the long waiting and deleting the other chapters I just have been working so hard on fixing gaps in my plot line, grammar, and so much more. I am a procrastinator and I am sorry. - _ -

~sakuraitachilover~

Postscript: Review?

Oh Yeah thank you for the reviews:

EmoSakura95  
>BB'S-SHINIGAMI-KURA-HARUNO<br>AppleL0V3R

H  
>spiderqween1<br>Yuuki-Hime 2097  
>yuchi1994<br>Twisted Musalih  
>InnerCookie<br>angel897

And the people who have reviewed the most:

yuchi1994  
>angel897<br>spiderqween1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home!**

**~x~**

**~X~**

**~x~**

Sakura entered through the gate and was immediately greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu, "Finally back, Haruno? How'd the mission go?" Sakura turned her attention to them and waved.

"The mission went good I guess." She had been thinking about the man, who had managed to perplex her.

"I guess?" Kotetsu asked as he waved back.

Sakura sighed, "Well unsurprisingly, Naruto made us get lost. Thankfully, Kakashi-sensei was able to get us back on the right track."

The two of them laughed at Naruto and started picking on him while Sakura scooted away from the crowd, eager to get back home. "Sakura, you go on home. I'll fill out the mission report." Kakashi said then shooed her away/

"Fine, fine, Kakashi-sensei. See you guys later." In a flash, she was gone; the spot where she had once stood had floating cherry blossoms swirling around in the wind. Instead of falling to the floor, they stayed in their spot for a few minutes before settling on the ground.

As soon as she arrived at her house she had went straight to her bathroom and took a shower, then poured herself a cup of hot milk and began to read through her library of books. She wanted to find out information on the strange man.

-**xxx**-

After his encounter with the distinctive pink-haired woman, he had shunpoed to the Garganta that Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12, had created. He knew right away that the woman could pose as a threat to their society, seeing as she had a strong spiritual pressure, this enabling her to see Shinigami.

"Ah, Byakuya what business do you have here? I am rather busy." Mayuri's voice brought him out of his reverie. The man didn't even bother to look at him, his eyes were glued to his computer screen as he typed away in a hurried pace.

"In the world of the shinobi I came in contact with someone who is able to see us." Byakuya stated, watching as Mayuri stopped typing and faced him with a grin, that only he could make.

"I see…you have come to the perfect person to discuss this with! Tell me more about this person. "Mayuri yelled eagerly and sat back in his chair.

"

Byakuya nodded, "She has very high levels of spiritual pressure, from what I can see of her figure she is a lethal fighter in their world." He paused, "My question is…why she has spiritual pressure when none from her dimension have ever had so."

The scientist put a long finger to his chin then smirked, "Most interesting. In the World of Shinobi most of their people are unable to see us because they don't have high spiritual pressure, most of the people there don't. Out of thousands, there will only be one that has a slight amount of spiritual energy, but this wouldn't grant them the ability to see us. I want you to study her, get me information on this specimen and other stuff from their world. When you think the time is right then you'll bring her here and I can do experiments in the future and see what makes her so special."

"I'll take my leave now. The information I gather will be sent to you by a hell butterfly." As soon as he said that, he used shunpo and stood in front of the senkaimon. Not a moment later he was near the border of Konohagakure, he then used flash step to appear inside the village. The tops of the building aided him in finding the oddly colored hair.

His eyes locked on his target.

-**xxx**-

She smiled in bliss as she finished her mug hot milk. Despite the fact that she didn't find out any information on the man, Sakura lied down on her bed after putting her books away. "I didn't find out anything…"

_Sakura that man in the forest, he is lookin' fine! _Inner Sakura yelled and cheered from the depths of her mind.

'I'm 18 I thought you were supposed to leave by now?' She replied in a somewhat surprised tone.

_Just keep asking yourself that. I'm gonna be here forever and ever, till the ends of time! I just noticed but you didn't deny his smexiness! _She giggled and rolled around while Sakura frowned.

'Yippee, good for me and shut up now.'

_Was that sarcasm?_

'Yes now go to bed! I'm tired.' Inner stuck her tongue out before retreating to where he came from.

Sakura closed her eyes and decided that she would go to the public library first then sneak into the ANBU archives soon.

**~x~**

**~X~**

**~x~**

A/N: This is complete crap but I'm here to improve. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, story alerts, author alerts and so on. I'd also like to say a big thank you to everyone that has read my story. Sorry about the shortness, I just want to try and update as much as possible for you dearest people who I love so much! (platonically once again) I hope you enjoyed this chappy.

Review?

Please oh please?

Postscript: Have you seen Howl's Moving Castle? That's an awesome movie! Watch it, to those who haven't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet**

P.P.S. Oh Yeah I recommend a story called _Switched by Minnionette_ it was an amazing story to me! I have yet to add it to my favorites but it'll be there soon. It's a Naru/Saku humor/friendship story and it's very funny towards the end and some parts in the beginning and middle. Also _Ripples by Yellow Mask _for you Sasu/Saku lovers who like action and adventure along with hints of Romance. -smiles- There are so many amazing people in this world.

**~x~**

**~X~**

**~x~**

Her green eyes fluttered open and held a glazed tint. Before she stood up, Sakura put her arms over her head and stretched. She yawned and turned her head so she'd be looking at the cherry blossom tree that stood in all its pride and glory. That is when she had just noticed how tall it had grown over all these years. It made her wonder how such a frail tree, such as the cherry blossom, could grow without her aiding it with water.

Cherry blossom tree, the fragile tree, which blooms for such a short period of time, soon the harsh cold temperatures would change all that. It'd then become scarce of any flowers and leaves. It would be a mystery to her.

Something flickered from the top of the tree, her eyes quickly darted to the movement but there, she saw nothing. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at the same area, once again. Everything was just as she had last seen it. 'Early mornings will trick you like that', her mothers chorus repeated in her mind, she smiled at the fond memory.

Sakura snapped out of her dreamlike trans and did her morning routine. Take shower, get dressed, brush teeth, and then eat breakfast. Once she had completed this, she left early to get a head start in research. She knew first that she would go to the public library before going to the ANBU archives. There was bound to be information on happenings such as people being able to see…ghost? She deemed him as a ghost since no one could see him, with the exception of herself. That she knew of, at lease.

As she was pondering, she failed to notice a figure walking in front of her and collided with a solid chest. She fell to the ground unexpectedly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, dusting herself off. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I never expected for an old man such as myself to be so enthralled at the sight of my little student." A deep voice chuckled and she looked up with a smile, already knowing who had spoken to her.

"Expect the unexpected, you taught us that Kakashi-sensei." She winked to him as he helped her from the ground. "And you're hardly old."

She could notice the subtle outline of a grin that hid beneath his mask. She reminisced all those times they had spent together and one day, when she felt a fatherly relationship develop between them, she had asked to see his mask…he had shown her. He told her everything she wanted to know, from past to this very day. Sakura was glad to have such bond with him.

"Sakura?"

She shook her head, "Huh?"

"I said 'you sure know how to flatter a man' while you were spacing out."

Her eyes closed briefly as she looked down to the cement-paved road. "I…I'm just a little tired I guess." She could hear the faint sound of him huffing from beneath his mask. He began walking in the very direction she had been going in, before she had consequently run into him.

"Would it pertain to yesterday?" He could see the slight tremor of her slim figure, something that rarely occurred. It worried him greatly he felt that he hadn't been there enough when she was younger and now that she was older…he was trying his best to be the father figure she had always wanted.

"…" Just as he had presumed, she answered in silence but he knew to confirm that something was bothering her. Apparently, she saw someone…

"Sakura, let's go to the training grounds." He said in a commanding tone and Sakura knew that she was going to have to confess everything to him. There was just no way, she'd be able to lie to him or even keep it a secret. He knew her like the back of his hand and the same went for her.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." He said and she knew that from beneath his mask, he was smirking like the crazy man he was.

"Thought so." Sakura huffed as she trotted alongside him and they began conversating…

From afar, Byakuya could tell that there was a strong relationship between the two. From the way the spoke and regarded each other-in terms of their teasing. There was a certain air around the silver-haired man named Kakashi, he couldn't quite understand what made him wary but…he knew to be cautious around the man. When he saw the pinkette woman, Sakura, he had immediately assumed that she was a pathetic excuse of a 'ninja', she didn't look like one nor seem like one. He saw her as no threat besides the fact that she could spread word of their kind. He doubted anyone would believe the girl though, it as too far fetched for this dimension.

Kakashi and Sakura soon arrived at their usual training ground, she sat on the stump of a tree while Kakashi leaned against one in a lazy manner. He had put away his book while they were walking and gave her his full attention. "Start explaining Sakura."

Sakura sighed, "Like I said earlier, do I have a choice?" Her comment managed to earn a chuckle from him despite the obvious, serious mood. She looked down at the ground and began to speak, "In the forest I kept on seeing specks of white and black. I went to check it out after I saw it move and it turns out to be a strange man wearing a black kimono with a larger white one over it. He looked very aristocratic. He said, 'You have very high spiritual pressure and could see me', or something like that. Since then I have been kinda…wary I guess." She paused so Kakashi could take in all the information.

"I still don't see as to why you freaked out." He stated bluntly, he wanted to know more.

Sakura tilted her head up and had a grim expression, "Well, I thought he was Sasuke at first. I 'freaked out' because he sounded just like him. It made me remember how stupid I had been and it scared me."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, it just did!" She snapped and put her head on her knees, in an upright fetal position. "I j-just don't know." Kakashi walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her small form. He shushed her calmly then picked her up.

"It's okay Sakura, it's okay. I'm going to take you home. You are in no condition right now to be out and about. I want you to stay home for the day, I'll have someone come check up on you." She smiled a little regardless that she would miss a day of research.

After Kakashi tucked Sakura into bed he told her, "Relax and calm down. You have no reason to be wary, you haven't done anything wrong. Besides I'll always be there to protect little Sakura-chan, alright?" She smiled and he ruffled her hair, just as he did in her younger years.

Just as Kakashi had said, he sent people over to check on her every hour. The first hour it had been Hinata, who had arrived and didn't question why she was there. Rather…just go with the flow, as people would say. The second hour it was Ino, she question-of course-but Sakura didn't answer. Ino brushed her hair and they gossiped together. They were the only visitors she saw before she ran for it. She felt too cooped up in the house on such a beautiful day. She didn't care that Kakashi had told her to stay home. A free spirit would always be a free spirit, is what she told herself.

The place she left to was this giant cliff that lies just a quarter mile from the borders of Konohagakure. The cliff was the spot she went in all times of stress, or just to escape from her life. It reminded her greatly of her mother, that one who had been with her until the age of 6. Her pastel pink hair and emerald green eyes, just as her own. The woman who filled her life with joy. She always remembered what her mother told her to say in times of worry, "A free spirit will always be a free spirit. Never to be tamed." She whispered and sat down under the cherry blossom tree that had situated itself there over the many years.

She stood from her spot under the tree and climb atop it, from there she looked down from the cliff, not the slightest amount of fear displayed. "A free spirit will always be a free spirit. Never to be tamed. What would you say? Was there a meaning behind those words? Can you hear me now?" A sudden gust of wind came and her pink locks gentle caressed her face in a soothing manner. She didn't know whether this was on Mother Nature's account or her actual mother. She wouldn't know, it'd always be a mystery to her.

She jumped down from the tree then sat down under the tree once again. She pondered for the rest of the day. She thought about the man that had put her in the restless state. How he showed no emotion, his voice as cold as ice, dark black eyes, and black hair he held nobility she knew that for sure but…she also knew that no one used those from the countries she had been to and heard of. It was certainly an interesting fact. Mother, what do you think?

Kakashi searched for the woman's chakra signature but it was no where to be found. So he tried something different…

Within thirty minutes, he had found the spot where she decided to hang out, or rather lie down at. The prominent cherry blossom tree, she settled on gave him a weird feeling but he felt that he had to ignore it for now. "I thought I told you to stay home and rest, Sakura?"

She turned around with a smile lit, "And I thought you knew I'd leave?" He chuckled slightly, acknowledging that she was right but he still felt angered that she disobeyed his direct order.

"True, true but you needed rest."

"Don't worry about me now. I'm all good. That's why I came here. To clear my thoughts and think properly. A place where, if I could, relax and sleep for eternity." He believed her, he knew how to decided whether she was faking her emotions or not…everything was sincere.

"That's good to know. I have a question…" She turned her head further and gave him her full attention. "Why are you concealing your chakra?"

She tilted her head, "Nani? No I'm not." He walked away from her and left her to her own thoughts well he pondered on his rather…different thoughts.

**~x~**

**~X~**

**~x~**

A/N: Complete crap but I have a tight schedule when it comes to writing and school work. I'm so busy I can't stand it. I hate school…so much. Okay and I have this poll on my profile for this other story I have called _Angel of Mine _and I need to have a pairing before I progress any further. I'd appreciate it if you vote, please. Even if you haven't read the story, just pretty much who you think is better, ne? To those who take time to read this author notes, I thank you all and say you are awesomely, amazingly, incredible.

If you are confused hopefully my next chapters will clear up any confusions you might have. Sorry I couldn't make this longer to those who have wished for longer chapters. You know who I'm talking-writing to ;)

Review?

Please oh please?


	4. Chapter 4

To ptitemli: I'd like to really thank you for your previous reviews that inspired me to write this next chapter. I had been feeling lazy and didn't feel like writing for a while but you made me think about it with your reviews. I had this whole story plotted out but now I've come up with some great plot twists. I wish to answer your questions but I wouldn't want to spoil this for you and all the other people who might enjoy this story. So thank you once again for inspiring me with you long and amazing reviews that blew my mind. : 3 ~ sakuraitachilover

_C_**h**_a_**p**_t_**e**_r_** 4**_:_** A**_m_**i**_s_**s**

**~xxx~**

She didn't know long she lied beneath the cherry blossom tree, but she woke up from her tranquil sleep state and rose into a sitting position then stared up into the star-filled night. When she arrived, it had been the bright, early morning and not it was the dark and ominous night. It brought back memories that she cherish yet she would rather forget about. She cut off all thoughts of the past, 'Live in the present', as most said.

She pondered on her situation with the aristocratic male, who had managed to weasel his way into her thoughts whenever he saw fit, of course not that he knew. Even thought he hardly spoke to her at all...he annoyed her. His devilishly handsome features, his un-phased expression, his voice and most of all...his eyes. Those pitch black eyes that held that haunting glint in them, she knew those eyes all too well.

She knew that no matter how strong you were...it was impossible to hide. The only ones able to see it was someone who had already faced it on their own. Sakura knew those eyes were unforgettable.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned around sharply, apparently startled by the arrival of her blonde-haired teammate.

"Is there something you need, Naruto?" Naruto walked towards her then sat beside her. Just as Sakura was about to speak, Naruto pulled her into an embrace.

"It's him isn't it, Sakura-chan? He haunts you..." Her emerald green eyes darkened to a deep jade color as she sat there motionlessly and void of all emotion. "You can't hide it Sakura." He stated simply, "You have to forget about him!"

She gently pushed Naruto away from her and stood up, "You don't know how hard it is to forget someone who you loved so dearly and then they just abandoned you. A couple years later, they come back and try to kill you. What do you do? Defend yourself and guess what happens? You kill them...I killed him with my own bare hands. I remember pulling his heart from his chest, feeling his heartbeat in my hand. I remember what he told me the second before he died."

Naruto let his tears free, something Sakura refused to do, and she refused to cry for that traitor. "I know Sakura, I know. It was painful but he deserved it. He had it coming to him for so many years and you should feel no remorse for killing him."

She smiled, "That's where you are wrong Naruto, I feel no remorse for his death."

"What but he was-!"

"I loved him so much but he did something that I will never forgive him for."

"Sakura-!" She interrupted him once again with shove on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Naruto, you should go back to Hinata-chan she is probably worried about you." Sakura started to walk away when Naruto grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Look I feel fine just go before you get sick." He took off his orange and black jacket then wrapped it around her.

She looked up and saw he wore that same goofy smile as he did when 12-years old, "I trust Sakura-chan because she is Sakura-chan! Everyone loves Sakura-chan because she is pretty, intelligence and a nice person. I can't have you getting sick." He gave her a brief hug before he disappeared in a whirlwind of swirling leaves.

"Hinata-chan you have got a good man and you had better not let him go." She whispered bringing the jacket closer, in an effort to warm herself up After getting so fired up, she failed to noticed just how much the temperature had dropped and regretted ever wearing a skirt and tank top in the first place.

_You are forgetting something… _Inner Sakura piped up in a solemn voice. Sakura nodded and walked back to the cherry blossom tree, once there she walked behind it then crouched down. She put her hand on top of the gravestone and began praying to her dearest mother.

-xxx-

A loud _crack _resonated in his ears as the woman slammed her hand down upon her desk, "Are you completely sure? If you are messing around with me, so help me god I will-!" The man that stood before her was unperturbed by the woman's outburst and leaned back fully in his chair.

"I never said I was 'completely sure' but I do know that she has seen one."

"Uh…don't you see? She could risk everything, they are not supposed to know! It could ruin the whole balance we have!"

The woman leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead, stressed more than she ever had before. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to make sure they stay away from her. Make sure there are none within a 5 mile radius!" The man nodded before lazily standing up in his chair, he then proceed the carrying out his new mission.

-xxx-

Sakura used a teleportation jutsu and disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossom. She then reappeared in the forest, she walked through the forest in search of the kimono wearing man. She traced her steps from the other day, in hopes of finding the man in the same spot as she met him. Her step faltered a second, _What if he didn't come back? Surely he wouldn't have came back after he disappeared…_ It confused her greatly. She didn't let it get her down, she wouldn't give up.

-xxx-

Author Note: Sorry about not writing a new chapter in so long…I've been to concentrated on other stuff. It may take me a long time to update but I won't abandon this story…ever. Sorry for the shortness in the chapters too…I'll have to work on that. Anyways, review? I don't think I deserve them for this crappy chapter. T T


	5. Chapter 5

To ptitemli: WOW THANKS FOR YET ANOTHER WONDERFUL REVIEW! I'd answer your questions but I want to make some twists. I will not tell you who she killed but I will say you guessed wrong. ;) This story is shortly after Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya, they have already faced off against Sasuke. From then on, I pretty much create my own timelines with few original battles and stuff. Her rank, unlike at that time in the actual arc Kishimoto created, is a Jounin. Once again thank you for the encouraging words, I'll make sure not to stop writing. (p.s. your reviews make me get new ideas and plot twists, thank you) ~sakuraitachilover : 3

To Sakurakaze: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll make sure to continue this, that is a promise that I vowed to make at the beginning. ~sakuraitachilover : 3

I hope you two like this chapter! 3

**Chapter 5**

-**x**_x_**x**-

Sakura searched from the luscious full trees to the small-undeveloped shrubs, but there was still no sight of the strange man. She began to think it was useless to track him. "He didn't have a chakra signature, it felt like he wasn't even there…how can you track someone like that. Kakashi-sensei didn't even sense him…what about Pakun? No that wouldn't work…"

She huffed then kicked a nearby tree causing it to collapse to the ground in once swift movement. Sakura growled in anger and began punching the fallen tree, in an all-out rage with an ample amount of chakra. After about thirty minutes, she decided that it wouldn't do any good to ruin perfectly good land and started making her way home in complete darkness and silence. The only source of light were the few lit lampposts and the full bright moon.

All her hope that she once had, was gone. It angered her greatly that she quit but despite this fact she knew it was dumb to have gotten her hopes up when she had already known that it would be a dumb move to return to a place where you had once been caught.

She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air then let it out slowly, "…" The big orange and black she once had wrapped around her was folded neatly in her arms as she carried it. _The big idiot…my big idiot…_

Sakura began thinking about what would happen tomorrow; most likely, she would have to go to the hospital and start her rounds, would work overtime, just as always. She would then go to Ino's house at midnight, pretending as though she forgot all about the strange yet odd man that managed to plague her thoughts, and after that, she would shower, eat, and go to sleep. The cycle was never-ending; occasionally a new event would arise and cause a spin in her life.

_Uh, such a boring life. I'd like to do something amazing for once in my life. The only times I ever felt special is when I started my training with Tsunade-shishou and then on our rescue mission to save Gaara when I defeated Sasori…but even then I had Lady Chiyo-san. I can't do anything myself…I'm so…w-weak…_her thoughts echoed in her mind, she just started noticing how truly useless she was.

When she focused on her surroundings, she noticed that she was outside of the apartment building Naruto lived at. She didn't even bother to question as to why she had came here; the answer was plain to see. She used a minimal amount of chakra to climb up the building before gently setting down Naruto's jacket in the windowsill. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and stared at the duo as they slept peacefully in each other's embrace. Sakura smiled, they were perfect for each other, no one could separate them…a love meant to be.

Like any other love, there were the hardships but even so, their love persevered and never deterred from their path. Sakura wished that she would find someone special and have them lead her to the lightness she once knew, someone who would lift her feet, someone who would make her forget all worries, someone who would free her heart from the experiences that tore it apart! Someone who could repair all those little chips, someone who would love her for who she truly was, and furthermore she wanted someone who would never lie to her, she wanted honesty and to never be betrayed again.

_Beep, beep, beep! _

Broken out of her reverie, she jumped down from the window and began to run away in the darkness. Without stopping for a second, she ran and ran and ran until she felt she was safe. She didn't feel safe until she was in the sanctum of her room. Sakura took off her shoes then crawled into bed, ignoring the fact that she felt dirty. She dreamed of them…those damn men plagued her mind…

**-**x**x**x**-**

She woke up the next morning and immediately jumped into the shower, disgusted that she had went to sleep in her bed in such filth. After her shower she couldn't find her regular outfit so she had to wear her…_in case of emergency outfit _that consisted of a long-sleeved chain mail shirt that went over a black tank top, and black spandex shorts. She really hated wearing it, albeit Ino's belief on the clothing, it was too showy and uncomfortable. Not her style. Sakura ran out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth quickly, she just noticed that she had to be at work in 5 minutes!

Sakura dashed through the crowd, occasionally hitting a few people or two before she decided that jumping from roof to roof was much easier, no people were there to distract her. She jumped from house to house until she arrived at the Konoha Medical Center where she dashed through the people, picked up her clipboard full of patients she had to attend to then started her rounds.

-**x**x**x**-

"Hello Kichi-san! How are you feeling today?" Sakura beamed at the elder man, he was a regular patient who had always requested that she be his doctor.

He smiled as he settled down on a chair, "Very well Miss. Haruno, under you care I've been fairing much better."

"That is good," She scooted her swivel chair so she sat to the right of him, took off the cast his arm had once been held in and her emerald green encased his arm. He sighed contently as her chakra soothed the broken bone, "How does your arm feel now"

"Certainly better than before, what would us people of Konoha do with you Miss. Haruno?" Though the question had been rhetorical she wonder what everyone's life would be like without her. She frowned but quickly smiled so the man wouldn't be saddened. "Miss. Haruno…is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head side to side, signaling no. "Well farewell, have a good day."

She waved to Mr. Kichi, once he was gone her smile left her face.

**-**x**x**x**-**

After her visit with Mr. Kichi, she tended to other patients, everything went pretty much the same. That was until the clock struck three in the afternoon, a sharp pain went through her abdomen and she fell to the floor in sheer pain. Her vision blurred, she could hardly see anyone…she could hear the faint questions that were being thrown at her. She tried to keep consciousness but the pain was so unbearable painful…she closed her eyes and lied on the ground until she was lifted up…

-**x**x**x**-

"-stupid idiot! It's all our faults for not-!" Sakura struggled to open her eyes, she lied there and listened to the vague voices. One was so loud and obnoxious, Naruto he surmised…only he could be so loud and boisterous.

"Her eyes are opening." This voice was quiet and emotionless, Sai she thought quickly. Naruto quickly bounded over to the bed and pounced on her, encompassing her into a giant bear hug.

"Sakura-chan I am sooo happy you're awake! That jackass said you were dead!" She winced as he accidentally hit her stomach but hugged him back.

Sai states, "Dickless don't you see that she is in pain?" Naruto's eyes bugged open before he stood up and frowned, his mood turned serious.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" She began to sit up in her hospital bed and winced again. She pulled the intravenous tubs from her arm, once by one.

Naruto's eyes bugged out, "Hey! You can't ditch the hospital or you're a hypocrite!" She held her stomach as she laughed lightly.

"I wasn't going to ditch the hospital, I merely cannot stand the feeling of IV's in my arm. And to answer your previous question…I actually don't know. If I were to guess-!"

"You were being dumb and reckless! That is what! You have been hardly eating and not enough sleep! I should have guessed you would do this Sakura. I'm greatly disappointed that _you_, a medical ninja, failed to keep her own health up. How are you to help others when you can hardly help yourself?" Sakura stared past Tsunade, if she had been thirteen right now…she would be crying but she was nineteen and used of the lectures her former teacher made.

"I've calculated how long you have been acting like this and it's been for two years. This first year was after your mother had been killed and then your first S-rank mission…I needn't explain that any further and you know that. I'm sorry Sakura but you need to stop, this village needs you and you know it. Take a break and get things set straight, your fake smiles will not fool me." Tsunade walked out of the hospital room, letting the quiet atmosphere accumulate. Sakura stared down at her hands with her eyes bugged out. Naruto began walking over to her but she looked up, Naruto saw the look in her eyes and stepped away from her.

Sai left the hospital with Naruto trailing after him gloomily, "Sakura…you're not alone…" Though in a mere whisper that had been unintended for her to hear, she heard the words clearly and continued staring at her hands.

_A/N: Oopsie I kinda forgot about submitting this…I've had it written for a long time but I thought I already put it! XD My bad, sorries everyone! -scratches head- I wonder how I forgot about this! Nothing has really been happened…I think I am dragging this out far too long, I'm going to try and get things movin' along now. This girl has gotta stop being so lazy lol! Thank you everyone for all your reviews, author alerts, favorites, and story alerts! All are much appreciate! Now it's time for me to go start writing more…_

_Please Review! They are much apprecited and love! 3_


	6. Author Note

To whom it may concern,

I would like to apologize for not writing recently. My parents have taken away the internet, thus meaning I cannot write and upload and such. Right now I am using a friends computer to tell you all this. HOPEFULLY, I can get back here soon! I have NOT abandoned you in any way! Just know that! I am still writing and all, trying to become better. When I come back here, I will make sure to update A LOT. I miss all of you precious people reviewing. I thank you all and hope you can understand.

Forever with you,

SakuraItachi 3


End file.
